Auslly's New Year's Kiss
by RebelliousSoul0610
Summary: Ally's eyes suddenly widened, she knew that one of the traditions of New Year's was to kiss some random stranger when the clock strikes midnight and a familiar stranger talks to her. Is there a chance that this stranger is Austin and if yes will he? One-Shot! Please Review! Happy New Year! 2015! Having trouble uploading...


**Auslly's New Year's Kiss**

Enjoy Auslly on New Year's! I got this idea recently and decided to post it. There is an Austin and Ally version and another show version. Please review!

Ally sipped her drink, silently, as she stood in the corner of the school's gym. She wasn't sure why she decided to come attend Marino High's New Year's Party in the first place. She was no good at parties anyhow, they always made her feel uncomfortable and she ended up like she was now, hiding and hoping nobody would approach her, not even her friends or Trish, and try to make conversation.

It was not that Ally was a loner, no, she was far from being labeled as that, she was just very shy, and even around friends and family, she'd become extremely nervous, and overwhelmed with anxiety.

However, inwardly, Ally knew the reason why she came, and that was to see Austin Moon. They met last summer at her dad's store Sonic Boom. She fell for him and he did too, but it didn't work out plus they had other obstacles in their way.

Austin, just the thought of him made all of Ally's insecurities melt away. Seeing his friendly, brown eyes made Ally's heart skip a beat.

She wondered out loud where he even was. Tonight, everyone was masked, so she had no idea which guest was him, exactly. Ally looked through the crowd, trying to guess which person was Austin. Finally, she spotted him.

'_There, him near the refreshment table'_ she thought.

The mystery man was wearing a gold, masquerade ball mask. It just had to be Austin, no one else could look so handsome, and refined, even in that mask.

He noticed Ally staring at him, and began to walk her way. Ally started to panic, what if it wasn't him? What if he actually tried _talking_ to her?

Austin came right up to Ally, displaying a grin that was hidden underneath his mask. Ally started to pant, she felt like she was about to faint, but decided to try her best to overcome it.

"Hey," Austin greeted, his grin still present on his face."What are you doing over here, all alone?"

"Oh...umm…just admiring the decorations." Ally lied, already feeling her face heat up. Austin knew it had to be her because Ally is such a bad liar. He looked quite unconvinced, but before he could question her, the Principal's voice appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey students of Marino High, having a good time?" There were a few claps, and shouts from the crowd as a response.

"Well, it's time for the New Year's countdown! Ten…Nine…Eight… " The group started to chant along with the Principal.

Ally's eyes suddenly widened, she knew that one of the traditions of New Year's was to kiss some random stranger when the clock strikes midnight. Was there a chance that this stranger is Austin and if yes will he?

Her thoughts were interrupted by everyone shouting in unison, "Happy New Year!" Ally shook her head, clearing her thoughts. She was glad she was alert now, for she would've missed Austin's sudden action.

Austin pulled Ally into him, and whispered in her ear, "Happy New Year, Alls…" He sealed her lips with a kiss after that. Ally froze, unsure of what to do, and how to react.

Eventually, Ally overcoming her nervousness, hooked her arms around his neck, and his wrapped across her back, and attached the songwriter/singer and singer's lips again.

She couldn't help but smile against the kiss, she was finally kissing the guy of her dreams once again.

It seemed like time froze, and it was just the two of them before Austin finally pulled away, his goofy smile still plastered on his face. He chuckled, wrapped his arms around her waist, while hers around his neck, and just held her.

And now that it was after midnight, it was time to take their masks off. She reached out slowly, and pulled the mask off the singer's face, revealing that it was indeed him. Ally couldn't say that she was surprised, because deep down, she had known it was him all along.

"I-I knew it was you," Ally said, taking off her own red masquerade mask.

"And it's you...," Austin replied. "I'm glad, I mean…I had a feeling it was you, but...you never know"

Ally giggled, very rarely did she see Austin all flustered, and honestly, she though it was cute.

Austin sighed, in defeat. "Say Alls, wanna get some punch?" He pulled away from her just enough to see her face. She nodded eagerly, and they both headed to the refreshment table.

They had a few drinks, but to their dismay, the night had to end some time.

Austin offered to drive Ally home, and she, of course, accepted.

He walked her up to the door, neither said a word to each other. The ride home had been quiet and well let's just say plain out awkward. Both talented beings were too shy to say much to the other and that was odd to Austin.

"Well..." Ally nervously played with her fingers, and looked down at her shoes, finding them quite interesting, all of a sudden. Austin smirked, and kissed her cheek.

"Good night, Alls!" He started to walk back towards his car. Ally smiled, her blush returning, and waved goodbye to him as he drove away.

When the car finally disappeared into the shadows, Ally quietly entered her house, and into her room. She changed into her pajamas and jumped on her bed and laid there.

She closed her eyes, she wasn't asleep, but she was thinking, thinking about how great this year was going to be.

The songwriter/singer thought _'Austin Is My Rockstar'_

While the singer thought_ 'Ally Is My Superstar'_

Then they both thought, _'Tonight Had Been The Perfect Way To Start The New Year.'_

Hey Happy New Year! 2015! I wish you the best! Have fun! Hope you loved Auslly's New Year's Kiss!


End file.
